


Honey in the Summer

by nonverbalspell (AnionsareOnions)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnionsareOnions/pseuds/nonverbalspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New college graduates Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna take a summer-long road trip and discover amazing things both on the road and in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my new pet project as I work on Beowulf :) It's disgustingly cute and honestly a lot of fun to write and plan out. Hopefully it's just as nice to read as it is to write :)))) enjoy!

**Tuesday, May 3rd**

Two days left of college. I feel sort of silly still keeping up with a journal -or “diary” as Ruby likes to tease- even after all these years, but it’s become almost like a support system, you know? Just before exams, I’d freak out in it; just after finals I pick up where I left off and freak out about...anything really. I’m sort of between the two right now. I still have one final left but it’s just so close to the end. The test is tomorrow so Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and I studied together today. To be fair though, Weiss and Blake did most of the studying; Ruby took a nap while using Weiss’s lap as a pillow and I honestly tried to study, but I was a little...distracted. Pyrrha was sitting with Juane across the courtyard from us and I couldn’t help but notice that the sunlight that filtered through the tree leaves made her hair shine as it cascaded in waves down her back.

I was, of course, teased relentlessly by my so called “friends” (sister included.) However, Weiss told me that Pyrrha was going home for the summer but didn’t know when she’d come back. When we saw her leave to the parking lot, Ruby encouraged me to go after her. Blake went with me and, to my endless embarrassment, witnessed me stumble around my words and just generally be awkward around Pyrrha. I did not mention liking her or anything -god no I would have rather died- so she just smiled at me (sweetly) and told me she’d be back in August for some job thing and for me to look her up then. I nodded stupidly and waved her off, standing in the parking lot for a solid minute before Blake elbowed me to get going. I never heard the end of it back at the apartment; living with those three was a Mistake.

**Wednesday, May 4th**

I am done with college!!! The last test was a piece of cake; thank GOD for sympathetic professors. The others are just as happy as I am; we sort out the paperwork and get our gowns tomorrow to walk our commencement next week Thursday! Ruby is especially excited - she’s one of the youngest of our class to walk. The kid’s got brains, no doubt about it. Dad used to say she got it from her mom, that there was no way she got it from him. We knew he was joking but she is seriously a smart kid.

Dad and Uncle Qrow are excited for us too! They and my mom and Ruby’s mom all graduated from here. I know Summer would have baked like, thirty batches of cookies in celebration.

...Maybe I’ll surprise Ruby with some cookies later.

**Saturday, May 7th**

Today was our personal celebration day so we went out and just...hung out. We haven't hung out for real since spring break and even then it was a little tense, what with upcoming tests and projects and whatnot. I dunno, it was just nice to spend time with everyone again. I finally did make those cookies for Ruby and, as expected, she inhaled them like the high metabolism vacuum cleaner she is. Luckily, living with Ruby for twenty years taught me to always make extra, so Weiss, Blake, and I could still enjoy some of them.

We went to see a movie and Weiss directed us to a karaoke bar after (she kicked our asses of course) and then we went to some cafe Blake likes a lot. It felt like a bonding experience we haven't had in a long time, you know? Weiss dragged us out of a bar I recommended though, saying ‘We need to set an example for Ruby!’ Pfft- as if us three sin mongrels could corrupt that kid. We’ve lived together for four years straight; it's not happening. But whatever.

The wee hours of the night are the best time to consult the journal right?

...I should probably get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol college life

Friday, May 13th

This past week has been so exciting! We all walked the stage yesterday and no one tripped or anything (Ruby was VERY concerned about it.) Dad treated all of us to dinner last night. He even let Ruby have a little celebratory wine. He said, ‘You deserve it kiddo. But don't go wild.’ She's such a light weight though, she got all rosy from one glass (Weiss was less smug after Ruby lost her balance on the way to the bathroom though.) Fitting right?

 

We’re all back at the apartment today; Weiss is packing up some stuff she needs for the trip back home. Ruby is stubbornly staying here all summer with Zwei. I don't know what Blake plans to do though. Or what I want to do, for that matter. I should probably talk to her about it! Maybe she’d be willing to hang out every so often.

Friday, May 13th

Okay so I just talked to Blake and she said she's not doing anything at all and was going to go along with whatever happened. To me, it sounded like she was going to hole herself up in her room and read until something was planned. I was gonna ask if she wanted to be gym buddies with me but then!!! Weiss stuck her head out of her room and said ‘Why don't you two do that road trip you've been going on about forever? Ruby can go too.’

 

I don't know how it slipped my mind! A road trip is something Blake and I have talked about since...well, since we first became roommates back in freshman year of college! Even Ruby said she’d want to come; Zwei would come too of course. 

 

BOY am I pumped for this trip!!! We have to iron out the details but honestly I think we’ll have a ton of fun! It'll be me with my best girls (plus Ruby and Blake HA.) I really think it'll be a lot of fun though! Blake says she'll look up cool stops we can visit along the way. I took that to mean she’s going to do the whole itinerary. I’ll call dad in the morning about it but I know he’ll be excited too.

 

Monday, May 16th

Today is the day! We leave the city today and we should get to the next town over by tonight. Blake let me glance at her plan just long enough to know we’re doing a huge loop around the state. Now we have to pack up the car with all our junk and then we can leave!

Monday, May 16th

Blake and I are on the road now; it's just the two of us because Ruby came down with a cold or something last night. Blake's driving (obviously) and her iPod is connected to the radio and is playing her soft music. We talked at first, but now we’ve settled into a gentle silence. It's nice- relaxing after the stress of undergrad college. We’re getting off the highway now; it's getting kind of dark and the streets don't have lights. Blake says she called a few places beforehand for hotel rooms so we can just pick one. In all honesty, I was just planning on using my sleeping bag the whole time. There's just something really nice about sleeping under the stars you know? Well we just pulled into a holiday inn; we’re going to see some sights tomorrow!


End file.
